PS I love you
by chang-squared
Summary: Mike and Tina, the future


As they walked through the crowded street, Tina walking off in a huff, as Mike followed with his hands stuffed in his pokets, no words spoken.  
Tina entered their apartment building first, slamming the door in Mikes face, as she walked along the short corridor, and headed for the stairs, Mike spoke up.  
''I know I should know this but are you mad at me?'' Receiving a glare from Tina, but no words, just her still storming off in a huff. ''Tina'' Mike said in order to get an answer ''I did something, right? I didn't something bad, right?'' He said running up the apartment floors behind her, ''should I know what it is?'' With no answer, he stepped back ''Or is it it something you just think I did?'' Tina stopped on the stairway, slowly she turned her body, with a solid glare at him. 'Oh no its definitely something I did'' He said, ''something I did it and it was a bad bad thing, and im so sorry love.'' he said chuckling, trying to lighten the mood, but with no reaction, he said 'Tina, come on will you'' and grabbed her waist and stood in front of her. ''Baby, you have to let me in on it'' He recieved a glare, and realisations dawned ''Are you waiting till we get in the apartment before you talk to me?'' He said nodding, which her in symetery ''you're gonna make me sleep in the bathtub again'' With that, she barged passed him, and he huffed in defeat, but quickly followed her into the apartment.

''no i dont know what i said-''

''You said it.'' It was the first thing she had said, and it hit him hard, she had a tough hurt tone, and it killed him.

''I dont know what i said, i just'' He said rambling. ''I didnt mean it.''

''Yes you did, you mean everything you say.''

''No sometimes I mean nothing when i say something''

''Something is never nothing, it is always something'' Tina shot back at him, rushing around their apartment.

Mike switched the lamp on ''No, most of what i say is nothing, its just something to say'' He said holding his hand up to her.

She screamed back ''No then say is just something to say, in order to get away with saying something, but they know their saying something everything they say it.''

Mike eyes shot open, in confusion ''Say what? What did i say?'' He said in high pitched tone, trying to show his confusion to her.

''You said at my mothers tonight, that you would have a baby, but im not ready'' She said hanging her jacket up. Turning to Mike, she screamed ''To my mother! You might aswell said Im a lesbian.''

Trying to make a joke out of the situation he said ''Well I am the only man you have ever beeb with.''

''Oh i dated Artie Abrahams for four months, before I met you.'' She shot back.

In a sarcastic tone, Mike said ''Isn't he a woman now?''

Tina ripped the shoe off her foot, and launched it at Mike, hitting him in the leg, with a sligh yelp, he grabbed it, and fell to his side.

''You told my mother I didnt want children'' Tina said with pure anger.

Mike screamed back ''I did not, I didnt say that.''

They were in a tangled mess off shouting over oneanother

''Yes you did''

''Did not''

''You said exactly that''

''Did not''

Tina turned to look at him, and he got up and bgan to walk to her.

''I didn't say you werent ready to have a baby, I said you wanted to wait.''

''Which means I dont want one , right now.'' She shot back.

''Right'' Mike said in a happy tone, thinking him and Tina would stop the petty argument now they had agreed.

''Thankyou'' Tina said in a sarcastic tone.

''Wait a minute, Im confused'' Tina looked around. ''Can I get a ruling on this.''

''No, you are not confused, you're just wrong.'' Tina said as she went to her dressing table. ''Tina doesn't want a baby. We had a plan Mike. To wait till we have children, when we could by a better apartment. Twenty-five percent of each pay check into a seperate joint account, with a six and a quatre interest rate. For. Five. Years. Why didn't you tell my mother that.'' Tina yelped.

Mike laughed, ''Each pay check? Tina you have only just started getting regular pay checks, you have quit five jobs, in two years.''

''Well? I cant work for idiots.''

''They can't all be idiots.'' Mike shot back.

''Yes. They can.'' Tina shot back, just as fast. Mike mimicked her behind the wall, until she appeared next to him. ''They can all be idiots'' She said. Mike turned to look at her. ''And why didn't you tell my mother about the buisness loan you and Puck took out without asking me?''

Mike slammed his hand on the desk. ''Oh, haha, see. You finally said it, see I knew that was why you was angry.'' Mike said going close to her.

She bagan to walk away saying. ''That it not the reason I'm angry.''

''Yes it is'' He interupted her.

They both began to scream in one anothers faces, until Tina couldnt take it, she walked over to their bed.

''What is you're problem?'' Mike screamed.

''What if it doesn't work out? What if we always have to live here. And what about what I want? huh, you think I wanna be a real estate agent, showing other people apartments to buy, that i can never live in, they maybe other things I wanna do with my life.'' Tina said with a lump in her throat.

''Okay'' Mike said. ''Like what?''

''I don't know.'' Tina said taking her top off. ''Other things.''

''Then quit.'' Mike simple said. ''Alright, the job makes you cranky every bloody day anyway. You wanna have a baby? Lets do it.''

Tina raised her voice again. 'See I hate when you do that.''

Huffing, Mike said ''Do what?''

''Lets have a baby, la la la la in a five four walk up, we can bearly move in, I would have to change diapers on the window sill, you have to have plan, you can't just act like everything gonna work out by itself Mike. Why do i have to be the responsible grown up who worries? Why cant i be the cute carefree asian guy who dances all the time?''

''Because you can't dance without breaking a bone?'' He said sarcastically. She chucked a pillow at his face, with he quicly dodged. ''Look, Tina. People have babies with no money, all the time. And if you're so worried about it, why dont you stop wearing designer clothes?'' He said with a vintage shoe in his hand.

Tina's eyes widened. ''I buy everything on Ebay. It doesnt count when you're wearing Mark Jacobs from indieappleis.'' She grabbed the shoe, and walked into the other room.

Mike followed her, sighing. ''Do you want to have a baby?''

''Do you?'' She asked.

''Yes, I do.''

''See'' She snapped.

''See what?'' He said bowing his head.

Tina slapped his hand away from the door, and walked back into the bedroom.

''I see what you're really saying when you dont say it, Mike.''

''Oh yeah, the two conversation thing, the one we're having, and the one you think we're having.''

''You said that to my mother, because you are mad at me for not wanting children yet. And because I'm no fun anymore. Or because we dont have enough HOT. NASTY. SEX.'' Mike's eyes lit up, him and Tina didn't have enough hot nasty sex. She continued. ''Because I'm always bitching about bills, thats what you're really saying, isn't it. Why dont you just be honest and say it? Say what you mean.''

''Alright, I wish we had more hot nasty sex.'' This earned his a show to the face, which he didn't react to. ''Or the other kind is fine.'' He said reluctantly.

''What you're really saying, is that this isn't the life you wanted. Is it?''

He went numb, Tina is the only life he wants.

''That's not what I'm saying'' He said softly. ''Is that what you're saying?''

''What if this is it, Mike? What if this is all there is to our life?''

''What do you mean?'' He asked.

''It means, this is it. We're a married couple, who own a little company, who may or may not have children. End of story.''

''Well what other story do you want?''

''I dont know.''

Mike grabbed Tina, and screamed in her face ''What do you want Tee, what? Because I'm tired of trying to figure it out. You want a bigger apartment? I'll take a second job. You want a child? You dont want a child? What?'' He said looking in her eyes. ''I know what I want. Because I have her in my hands, right now. Do you? Do you know what you want? Because you better tell me now, if I am not it.''

''Or what? You're gonna leave?''

''Why do you want me to leave?''

'' I want you to leave, if you wanna leave. Don't use me as an excuse.''

''I'll leave if you want me to leave''

Tina screamed. ''Then leave if you wanna go, go ahead go.''

''Dont push me Tina.''

''If you wanna leave, then say goodbye.''

Mike grunted in furious tone, ''Ask my bollocks''

''Stop acting violinga''

''Oh kiss my arse.'' Mike said as he head for the door.

''Kiss mine'' Tina screamed, pointing her but. Mike slammed the door.

About twenty seconds had passed. The door nob started to twist. It was Mike, Tina appeared from the bathroom.

''Are we finished now, love? Can i come back?'' He asked in a gentle tone.

Tina nodded, tears filling her eyes, she ran across the apartment, and jumped into his arms. ''I'm sorry'' She whispered, as he held her in his arms twising her around slowly, he began to move forward to the bedroom.

In between kissing, he said ''Im sorry love. I'm sorry, I said the wrong thing. To your mother. God, I still get nervous around her, I still think after nine years, she doesn't like me.'' He said, capturing her lips again. He pulled back, ''I know I'm being stupid.''

She quickly cut in, mumbling into his mouth. ''No, you're not being stupid baby, she doesnt like you''

''Really? I thought deep down, she really loved me?''

''No, she doesn't. I was nineteen when we got married. You corrupted me with sex and charm. And now, the longer it takes you to make your fortune, the less sexier and charming you are honey!'' She giggled.

''Oh wait'' He said looking down at his zip on his pants.

''What are you looking for?''

''My balls. They were hanging there a minute ago'' He laughed into her neck.

''My mother said it was a mistake marrying you, because I loved you too much. She said we wouldnt last. I dont want to make any mistakes, Mike.''

''Well, you're in the wrong species love, be a duck.'' He replied, trying to make her laugh. He kissed her, and pushed her forward, to deepen the kiss, moaning her name. ''We're not a mistake, just because we dont have any money. And, we are gonna last. You know how i know? Because I still wake up every morning and the first thing I want to do, is see your face.''

Tina smiled, and closed her eyes, kissing him again. ''I'm sorry'' She whispered. ''I see people buying bigger apartments and having babies, i get so afraid sometimes, that our life wont start.''

Mike picked Tina up, ''Tina, we are already in our life.'' He said sitting her down, and knealing in front of her. ''It has already started. This is it. You have to stop waiting, baby. And Tee, you can't beating my head off, telling me to leave. Cause, im not going anywhere.'' He kissed her. ''I'm not your Dad, why dont you know that yet?''

Tina was clearly uncomfortable. ''I should get my shoes, they're gonna think I don't love them.'' She removed herself from Mike's embrace.

After clearing her shoes away, she washed her face, and started to get into bed, when Mike walked in, with boxers and braces on. With a high beat song on.(I'm evil)

He danced his way into the bedroom, grinding on anyhting, earning many giggles from Tina.

''Shake it baby, do the tummy thing.''

He did so, shaking his stomach. Until the link of his brace fell off, and hit him in the eye, he over exaggerated the pain, and made his way to Tina's side, holding his eye. ''Tina, help me''

He dove at the side of her, ''I can't believe I'm in love with a crazy ninja'' She said into his mouth. They began to kiss.

''Wait, the light.'' Tina said. Mike groaned. ''No, you was up last.''

''I'm not up now'' Mike defended. ''Look baby, I'm injured pointing to his eye''

Tina gave in, and got up out of bed. ''You're a pain in my hole'' She joked. Tina turned the light off, and when walking to bed, stubbed her toe, she yeld in pain, hobbling to the bed, to sit down, she grabbed it tightly. ''Shit'' she screamed.

Mike pulled her into a hug, taking her feet into his hand, kissing over them, ''I tell you, someone should get a bed side light for your side.''

''Ill get my next husband to do it.'' She giggled.

Mike laughed, and pulled her close to him, so they were spooning. ''Next husband? huh'' He said nubbling the skin on her neck. ''Come here you.'' Pulling her to face him, so they could passionately kiss.

''Sorry I loose my mind sometimes.''

He smiled.

''Shut up and kiss me.''

Paste your document here...


End file.
